Playing In The Dungeons
by CKN
Summary: Draco and Harry get up to no good.... ;)


Malfoy and Harry were in the potions dungeons.  
  
They were fighting about what tools to use. 'I want to use the silver ones!' Harry yelled.  
  
'No!! The fluffy ones are better!!' Draco whined. They stared at each other with slight passion. 'Alright.. The fluffy ones..' Harry said, looking Malfoy up and down. 'But.. You don't think that anyone will suspect something do you?' he asked. 'No... If we keep up with this "hate" relationship no one will know.' Draco giggled, while slowly taking off his shirt.  
  
Harry eyed his chest. 'Have you been working out?' He asked, trying to be as much as a suck up as possible.  
  
'Eh.. Maybe' Draco said, teasing Harry with his tongue. He moved towards Harry and pulled off Harry's shirt. Harry let out a sigh of relief with finally getting his way with Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly the Chamber door opened and Harry and Malfoy quickly moved away from each other. Hermione walked in and started to strip. 'Okay Gang Rape me now.' she said.  
  
'What?!' Harry asked, clueless.  
  
'Well come on! I know all about your little sex.. Games... So lets just fuck and get it over with! I'm horny as hell!' Hermione exclaimed. She stared at them, licking her lips. 'Drop your pants boys, and let's get down to business!!'  
  
The two boys stood there dumbstruck, while Hermione began to Feel herself.  
  
Harry gasped. 'But your my best friend? I never wanted to have Sex with You!..... Just play with you' he added, blushing with a cheeky smile twisted upon his face.  
  
Malfoy pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. One pair was pink and Fluffy. Hermione moaned at the site of them. The other was rusty and old iron cuffs.  
  
Harry turned around, grabbing Malfoy by the waist. He whispered in his ear 'We can play... without her'. Malfoy nodded.  
  
'Where are you going?' Hermione asked, flashing her boobs, trying to get the boys interested again.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened and he pushed away from Harry. He walked over to Hermione. She took off her top and started rubbing her nipples. Malfoy grabbed her boobs. Hermione moaned out of pleasure and Harry became jealous.  
  
Hermione started to pull off Draco's sweaty pants while he kissed her neck. Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder while fiddling with his belt buckle, looking at Harry's shocked facial expression with a look of triumph on her face. Harry gave her a look of loathing.  
  
He turned on his heel and reached for the door handle. Just as he went to open it the door swung open, knocking him back to the ground.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione stopped abruptly turning to see Severus Snape strutting through the door in his new Madonna heels.  
  
Harry stood up and ran to the side of Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Snape roared. Hermione started to giggle slightly. 'Well what are you doing.. in those' she says with a concerned look, approaching him.  
  
'You seem stressed Professor. Perhaps we could relieve your tension?' Hermione asked flashing her eye lashes.  
  
Snape gave a faint smirk and whipped his cloak around brushing Hermione's nipples. It made her more aroused then she already was. She ran to his side and started to massage his shoulders.  
  
'Perhaps.. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy could put on some kind of .. performance?' Snape said, smirking devilishly. Malfoy and Harry stood back shocked.  
  
They stepped forward. They both removed their pants.  
  
'Here We Go!' Snape yelled, wooing. Hermione's hands began to slide down his chest to his crutch.  
  
'Hermione, I do wish you were a door.. So I could bang you all day!' Snape said, flexing his ankles, showing his Madonna hills.  
  
'Oh baby I can be whatever you want me too' Hermione said, starting to rub him.  
  
'Well if you want her to be a door so much, How about you get McGonagall to transfigure her into a door.' Harry snapped.  
  
Malfoy grabbed Harry's dick, and Harry forgot about Snape and could only think of the pleasure of Malfoy's hand and wrist movements.  
  
Malfoy got down onto his knees and slowly placed the tip of Harry's hard dick into his mouth. Harry moaned with great pleasure.  
  
Hermione suddenly screamed 'CLIMAX!' and it came to everyone's attention that Dumbledore was in the room. Dumbledore began to Massage Hermione's clit.  
  
She started to say the name 'Filch.. Filch.. Oh.. Filch..'  
  
'If you want him I can get him?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'No, I can just pretend your him. Now get your fucking clothes off!' Hermione shouted. 


End file.
